Si un corazón deja de latir
by xChoQoArii
Summary: Que le has hecho a Amu,Ikuto-nii-san? La cancion seguia rompiendo corazones mientras un violinista pensaba en el monstruo que habia creado...solo por protegerla.
1. X

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en una pesadilla. Me mire de arriba abajo y vi que no tenia pies. Era una sirena. Voltee la cabeza y observe una roca , en la que nade para sentarme, no se por que...sentía un dolor agudo en mi pecho. Me lleve instintivamente las manos hasta el musculo que latía ,dolorido. Cada latido era como si me clavaran una aguja. Pero,que me pasaba? Me senté en la roca y solté las manos. Me las mire. La mano izquierda...los dedos se convertían lentamente en burbujas. Me asuste y empece a sollozar. No podía despertar y me dolía mucho. Quise pedir auxilio pero en esta horrible pesadilla no había ni un alma. Una presencia me hizo estremecer y , otra aguja en el corazón.

- Que patética -dijo la presencia. Una nube de humo gris se desvanecía delante mía. La presencia fue tomando cuerpo. Era yo. Con pies. Me miraba,decepcionada.- Mira que dejar que esto te consuma...

- Quien eres?

- Soy tu...tonta. -rió- Bueno...no soy tu. Ojala que nunca lo sea.

- Que quieres de mi? -pregunte,algo asustada por la forma de hablar de esa yo.

- Darte una segunda oportunidad.

- Una segunda oportunidad? De que hablas ?

- Mirate! -me señalo. Me percate de que mi brazo izquierdo se desvanecía ya a un ritmo alarmante. Quiero darte otra vida...no quiero seguir mas en un alma que sufre. Quiero dejar de llorar...entiendes?

_''Erina...contigo estoy tan vivo...Amigos,familia,os he reunido para darle las gracias a Erina...gracias por estar aquí conmigo, te quiero – recito Ikuto._

_Me levante de la silla bruscamente, con la cara empapada y avergonzada por mi reacción. Sin dar respuesta alguna, salí de la habitación y me fui a casa, llorando de rabia. Llegue y me encerré en mi habitación, mis charas, intentaron consolarme,pero no lo consiguieron. Me dormí al poco rato...''_

- Hazlo. -dije sin pensar.

- No te lo vas a pensar?

- No...tu solo hazlo.

- Esta bien. -suspiro. Saco el humpty look y me lo entrego.- No haré nada...todo lo harás tu. Yo solo te traje el humpty look.

- Pero...que tengo que hacer?

- Solo di lo mucho que te duele...cuatro veces.

- Esta bien. -susurre,entre lagrimas,pero obedeciendole.

El humpty look comenzó a brillar un instante. Luego,la luz que lo envolvía se volvió negra y los cuatro cristales que formaban el trébol se volvieron negros. Un dolor volvió a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia,alcance el candado,antes de caerme al vacio . Volví a abrir los ojos y me encontré con los huevos de Ran, Miki , Su y Dia. Comenzaron a brillar con luz negra y unas X aparecieron en sus huevos. Ahora, me parecía bien. Me sentí fuerte. Desee despertar para emprender mi nueva vida y eso hice. Abrí los ojos por la mañana, bajo la tenue luz de afuera. Me levante y me dirigí a la ventana. El cielo se había vuelto de un color parecido a la arena. Me di cuenta de que ningún sentimiento no me despertaba. Pensé que es parte de que aun estaba medio dormida. Me volví a frotar los ojos y busque el humpty look. Se volvió gris. Me daba igual. Los huevos se abrieron y de ellos salieron mis charas. Ahora eran totalmente cambiadas. Me parecía bien. Todas llevaban un vestido a juego. Ran, el suyo era un rosa oscuro, con un corazón en el pecho, tenia el pelo suelto, dos corazones con una X en los lados y los pompones negros con detalles rosados en ellos. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos y rojos. Me sonrió, con una sonrisa,poco amable. Miki, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con una pica en el . Su gorro había desaparecido,y tenia una coleta con una pica y una X encima. Su mirada era igual de fría que la de Ran. Su, llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con un trébol en medio, con el pelo suelto,igual que Ran,pero con un trébol en el pelo y una X. Su mirada era simplemente inexpresiva. Y Dia...bueno Dia tenia el aspecto de X-Dia. Todas llegaron a mi lado y me desearon los buenos días. Se dirigieron hacia mi guitarra eléctrica (N/A: Amu tomaba clases de guitarra e_e) y posaron las cuatros sus ambas manos sobre ella. Una luz oscura envolvió mi guitarra y sentí ganas enormes de cogerla. Obedecí a mis instintos y la tome en brazos. Algo, no se, me tentó a salir de casa e ir a una discográfica. Así hice. El yo que nunca quise sacar. Lo iba a sacar, ahora. Quiero acabar con ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento tan cursi,a los que los idiotas mas empalagosos llaman amor...ese sentimiento que me destrozo y me hizo pedazos. Ahora nada de eso me importaba. Ni mis amigos,ni nadie...la suerte estaba de mi lado. Un señor, por su pinta de ricachon no tarde en darme cuenta, un caza talentos, me paro por la calle y me pregunto si podía tocarle algo con la guitarra. La saque y toque un trozo de la melodía que me salio....sola...solo con mover los dedos gentilmente. El señor aplaudió y me invito a pasar a sus estudios. Le acompañe y entramos en un edificio enorme. Con muchas salas de grabación. Me pregunto mi nombre y discutimos algunas cosas. Me contrato. Perfecto. Ahora con mi música, podría sembrar un mundo sin amor. Justo lo que en estos momentos deseaba.

- Quieres algún acompañamiento musical,Amu-chan? -pregunto,el jefe.

- Violín -no tarde en contestar.

- Bien...te conseguiré un buen violinista. Tu confiá en mi.

- Claro que confió en ti, Soburo.

- Eres una chica muy linda, tienes futuro, cielo.

- Gracias. -les sonreí,a el y a mis charas.

Esto acababa de empezar y ya estaba emocionada...preparate mundo...preparate Erina...veras lo que es la música de un corazón hecho trizas. El candado brillo con una luz oscura, pero cegadora.

**Tadaaah! Aquí esta el primer capi. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bueno...Amu cambio físicamente...os diré:**

**Su pelo se ha vuelto mas oscuro , de un color cereza y sus ojos, se volvieron inexpresivos y fríos. Lo de la guitarra...bueno, me inspire en Death Rebel...por que pensé que en un chara nari con Dia seria un buen arma. **

**:)**

**R&R porfis :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	2. El concierto y ?

- Luego que harás con todos esos huevos X ? -pregunto Ran.

- Dejarlos vagar por el mundo. No me servirán para nada -dije tomando un trago de te y esperando a Boss con su lista de candidatos a violinista.

- Eso es cruel – desuu -murmuro Suu- me gusta -sonrió.

- Pero cual es el plan, Amu?

- Mira Dia, primero, nos aseguraremos un lugar en el mundo del espectáculo. Luego, con la guitarra tocare alguna cosita que escriba, eso confundirá a las personas , y para rematar, haremos un chara nari con alguna de vosotras y tocaremos la nota final, la nota que sacara los huevos X, utilizando toda nuestra energía negativa . -le dedique una mirada serena, sin remordimientos.

- No juegues con fuego...Amu-chan...te puedes quemar.

- Miki miro a Dia – Dia,deja de hablar como una sabelotodo.

- Solo estoy advirtiendo a Amu,por su bien.

La puerta se abrió y vi a Boss con una cara radiante y una carpeta en la mano izquierda.

- Toma -me entrego.

- Tu elegirás a tu violinista -me sonrió.

- Gracias -intente fingir una sonrisa de interés. Me daba igual todo pero respetaba a los mayores. Cogí la carpeta y la abrí, saque unas fotos y unos nombre debajo.- Veamos... - mire la primera foto- Tanaka Niamara , parece tonto -pase otra foto- Shizuko Hanako , tiene que ser hombre – otra foto, esta me sobresalto un poco- Ikuto Tsukiyomi...

- No quiero meterme en tu elección...pero este chico es ''el niño prodigio entre los violinistas''.

- Me importa poco, es muy feo, ademas de idiota -pase la foto y por fin, di con una de mi agrado- Este...Haru Kagamine. Era un chico de cabello lila, color similar al de Nagihiko, medianamente largo y ojos verdes esmeralda. Parecía un buen tipo y era bastante mono.

- Perfecto,le llamare...

- Esta bien Boss,gracias.

- De nada...contigo triunfaremos.

- Gracias.

- A ti.

Me acomode mejor en el sillón cogí papel y lápiz. Empece a anotar la letra de una canción que me vino a la cabeza, acompañada de una melodía kawaii.

_En mi cuna de la mar sobre olas yo soñé  
y al oír una voz extrañada desperté  
alguien me llama ¿quién? no lo sé  
pero es una voz dura y lleno de furor  
donde hay lagrimas solo reinara el dolor  
si llora un alma en ella no existe amor  
un bello deseo mas el mar llego a pedir  
pues las lágrimas del mundo pueden en el dormir  
y otra vida está por venir  
esa voz que oiré dulce y suave desde el mar  
mi deseo siento que casi puede adivinar  
un mundo nuevo quiere llegar  
puede que el rencor llegue a desaparecer  
y vendrá el albor de ese mundo que debe  
recién nacido latiendo al amanecer  
un bello deseo mas el mar llego a pedir  
pues las lágrimas del mundo pueden en el dormir  
y otra vida está por venir_

Deje el papel encima de la mesa que había y me dirigí hacia mi guitarra. La cogí en brazos y comencé a tocar una melodía. Según tocaba , Miki la copiaba. Para acompañar la melodía comencé a cantar la canción. Me deje llevar y no me di cuenta de que Boss y Haru entraron en el despacho. Escuche aplausos y me gire hacia la puerta. Los dos estaban aplaudiendo entusiasmados. Les agradecí el hecho de que les gustase la canción.

Amu..te presento a Haru -me lo señalo. El chico iba vestido de color blanco y rojo,y llevaba el estuche negro de un violin.

- Mucho gusto, Amu-san.

- Solo Amu,el gusto es mio.

- Bien...chicos! Ahora a ensayar.

Pasaron unos días y Haru y yo fuimos conociéndonos mas. Era un chico bastante agradable,no se la tenia muy creída y tocaba bastante bien. Me caía bien y todo. Boss nos arreglo un concierto. En el centro de Tokyo. Mi primer concierto. Ya me había pensado un nombre artístico Dark Ichigo. Muy rockero. Estos últimos días escribí varias canciones y subí algunos videos a Youtube. Recibí bastantes comentarios, y en mi Twitter , donde ya conseguí 515645 amigos en solo 3 días, anuncie el concierto. Recibí mogollones de mensajes de confirmación,animo y suerte. Perfecto. Iban a asistir muchos adolescentes con males de amor. El escenario perfecto para huevos X.

Mientras...en otro lugar:

-No me lo puedo creer! -grito una mujer peliverde.

- Ahora que pasa, Erina? -suspiro un peliazul,cansado de las lamentaciones de su compañera sentimental.

- Es increíble! -gruño- la cría esta ''Dark Ichigo'' conseguido mas amigos que yo en Twitter. Es increíble.

- Dark Ichigo ? Eso significa Fresa Oscura.....

- Si..y para colmo...tendré que cantar con ella en el concierto anual benéfico. Menos mal que no sera un dúo, no quiero estropear mi fama con una criá tonta...pero compartiremos escenario...jujuju...le estropeare la actuación..eso haré! -rió maliciosamente.

- Me das miedo...deberías ir al psiquiatra -el peliazul se señalo la cabeza en modo de burla.

- Dark Ichigo...huh? … te vas a enterar imbécil...-río la peliverde.

Y así...el día del concierto...

- Cuanta gente...-sonrio Dia.

- Si va a ser el mejor espectaculo – rio Ran.

- Tengo compartir escenario con esa idiota de Erina.

- Hablando de la reina estupida -la señalo Miki.

La pijorra esa venia hacia mi con un top rojo, una chaqueta gris entre abierta,unos shorts grises y unas botas negras. Me sonrió envidiosa.

- Ichiguitaaa -grito- quería conocerte...la nueva fresa del postre llamado internet.

- Miente -dijo Dia.

- Lo se -le susurre.

- Decías?

- Ah nada...me hace mucha ilusión compartir contigo escenario...sabes? Pero...es una pena que tus tetas postizas no te quepan en ese pequeño escenario. -le hice burla.

- Pequeña idiota -me grito.

- Y AHORA...DARK ICHIGO!! -grito el presentador y un coro de gritos acompaño su grito.

- Oh disculpa, me quieren – le volví a hacer burla.

- Estúpida enana! Yo por lo menos estoy con el hombre mas sexy del mundo según 13 revistas!

- Que utilizas de relleno.

- Si..digo NO

- Te jodes.- y salí al escenario acompañada de mis charas.

Entre el publico...

-Ikuto-nii-san! -saludo Tadase.- Viniste a ver actuar a Erina?

- No...donde esta Amu? -miro alrededor.

- No esta, no la busques mas -le dijo Rima,con tono frío.- Ya le has hecho bastante daño...eres un gato de la mala suerte, definitivamente .

Rima paso por lado de Ikuto , golpeándole en el brazo...el se quedo mirándola,confuso.

Oh..silencio..-gruño Yaya- va a actuar Dark Ichigo...dicen que canta muy bien -sonrió.

Salí al escenario,con la guitarra. Me acerque al micrófono...salude al publico y mi grupo, Haru y Naka (batería) salieron y saludaron.

Empezamos a tocar y trague saliva para empezar a cantar:

En la ultima pagina de un cuento de hadas como una tragedia de nuevo al final se reescribió **La gente empezó a prestar atención como hipnotizados.... Los guardianes** **se pusieron alerta a ese fenómeno.** y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser en que siempre mi alma confió el amor y los sueños no son nada mas que **Los ojos de la gente fue perdiendo brillo y los guardianes se transformaron...Ikuto se quedo mirando,alarmado,pues Yoru ya no estaba con el...** castillos de arena efímeros y desmoronados ante ti aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu pero aun no he podido olvidar la canción que escuche la que tu sin cesar no dejabas de cantar cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede **Los guardianes fueron empujando gente y se acercaron mas al escenario...** **Mis charas salieron en mi defensa....** ser el ayer vuelva algún día regresar y que voy a volver y veré estas cadenas que hoy me someten **Se asustaron al darse cuenta quienes eran los pequeños seres que les ** **impedían acceder a mi.** con tantas penas pronto me voy a liberar volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar

No puede ser....-gruño Ikuto.

- Amu..!-gritaron todos al unisono.

No les preste atención y llame a Dia.

Watashi no kokoro! Unlock! - Chara nari! Broken Diamond!- El nuevo traje era negro, hasta los muslos,con unos leggings naranjas y un diamante blanco en el pecho. El humpty look apareció de la nada,pues lo tenia guardado en el bolsillo,por si esos estorbos aparecían para parar mi concierto. Mi pelo estaba recogido en una coleta de lado con una pinza de diamante y una X encima. Agarre la guitara y murmure ante la mirada preocupada de los guardianes: Heartless TUNE! -la ultima nota extrajo todos los huevos X de los corazones de las personas confundidas que se hallaban en el concierto. La multitud de huevos X, junto a mis charas, me rodearon creando una barrera alrededor mía y atacando a los guardianes, que se defendían como podían. Yo, ataque al origen de mis problemas, a Ikuto. La guitarra se transformo en una espada negra y no tarde mucho en pegarse la al cuello. Tadase me empujo y la espada se me cayo al suelo. Ordene a un grupo de huevos X que lo atacaran, y así hicieron, dejando a Ikuto indefenso. Este, se levanto y vino corriendo hacia mi. Abrazándome. Pero que quiere...acaso...no me ha hecho ya bastante daño? Ese sentimiento de dolor hizo que por un momento vuelva a ser yo....

- Perdoname...-me murmuro al oido.

-Solté una lagrima,confusa.

**Porfin! Lo termine! El próximo capi sera el ultimo,creo XD. Enfin...espero que os haya gustado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

**Dejen reviews 3**

**bye!!**


End file.
